Onkko/Quotes
Note It should be noted that some of Onkkos voicelines has unknown language not subtitled in the game. These have been transcribed based on how they sound and may not be correct in spelling or grammar. These are bolded for your convenience and until more information is given, these transcriptions are guesswork and are unreliable currently. In Cetus Introduction *''"From memories of a past that has yet to be, the Unum knows you as a terror to the Eidolons. This has been waiting for you, to deliver upon them, a terrible ruin."'' :: *''"We have had and shall have a long association, Tenno. ... Hah, I know our conversations well. Sho-lah."'' :: Greetings *''"I'm Quill Onkko Primary. We have and shall have a long association, Tenno. I know this conversation well."'' :: *''"What things are and what they should be are indivisible."'' :: *''"Eidolon seer-zwong intercepted at isolated node sahd by Tenno sahd-pahk. But first, interaction."'' :: *''"We are each one a viewpoint within myriad that comprises the Unum."'' :: *''"We watch, we anticipate, we intercede."'' :: *''"You'll make the necessary sacrifice, inevitably."'' :: 'If Adherent or higher' *''"You are an instrument most perfect, Tenno. Tuned to the pitch of the Unum."'' :: *''"We are bound, family to family, clade to clade, as children of the all-seeing Unum."'' :: *''"You were anticipated. Our interaction begins."'' :: *''"Consequence to consequence brings you to me."'' :: *''"We shall make use of you."'' :: 'Farewells' *''"Ah, the history you will have."'' :: *''"Tenno separating from simple nexus at Quill Onkko Primary."'' :: 'Amp Assembly' *''"Here we create the instrument with which you might co-author the future. The Amp, Tenno, will magnify your power and your will."'' :: *''"The Amp is an extension of your will. No part of it may be chosen lightly."'' :: *''"The Amp - your primary tool in control and defeat of the Eidolons. The stylus with which you will inscribe your name in the pages of future history"'' :: 'If the Player has no Amp Components' *''"Every choice closes off an infinite number of possible futures. The Amp you craft, then, is unique in all the multiverse. Where you end, and it begins? An unanswerable question. Research. Craft. Assemble. Strive to answer the unanswerable."'' :: 'If the Player Waits' *''"Time is relative. Choose when ready."'' :: *''"I see permutations tumbling, resolving behind your eyes, beneath your skin. Exquisite!"'' :: *''"Once, long ago, I would look backwards, feeling for the fading tendrils of our might-have-beens. But those avenues are closed now, too far gone. Instead, I comfort myself with the music of the universe and the sense of her close by. Her choices brush against me, like the arm of a passing stranger, and I am... happy."'' :: 'Creating an Amp' *''"The choice is made. We are here."'' :: *''"The sum of consequence to consequence resolves here, in this extention of your will."'' :: *''"You end here, at this choice. The inception point of who you will become. Behold the product of that becoming!"'' :: 'Other Services' *''"Closeness or nearness? Push or pull? Hold or release? Which will it be?"'' :: *''"Which string will you pluck. Which note will you sound? Play well, and the universe dances."'' :: *''"Which of us will give, Tenno? And which of us will take?"'' :: 'Gilding an Amp/Exchanging Sentient Cores' *''"Is it time?"'' :: *''"Ah, a desire for greater agency. I can assist."'' :: *''"Yes. Commit."'' :: 'Confirming the Gilding' *''"This has served you well. Cement that bond."'' :: *''"A bold reaching towards consequence. How shall this be remembered?"'' :: *''"Infinite possibilities fall away as this declaration codifies itself into a single, clear, path. Name it."'' :: 'If the Amp is not Rank 30' *''"No effect without a cause. No reward without an earning. No name without a legacy. Return once the Amp has proven itself."'' :: 'Donating an Amp' *''"This has served you well. Has that time passed? Released, it may yet serve a greater planning."'' :: *''"You release, it falls. To create one last outward spreading cascade. Causality awaits your descision. This Amp may arm another."'' :: *''"Some paths end. Others circle back on themselves. Release this Amp, that it might serve another."'' :: 'Confirming Donation' *''"Gratefully received back into the weave."'' :: *''"It is done."'' :: *''"Do you feel that? Consequence brushing consequence. Already, the future shifts her expression."'' :: 'If the Amp is not Rank 30' *''"Drop a stone, a ripple. Drop a grain, nothing of consequence. Come to me with stones, Tenno. Instruments of tested power, and I will accept."'' :: 'Naming an Amp' *''"It is time. Utter the name."'' :: *''"The past is dead. Name the future."'' :: *''"With a name, emerge."'' :: 'Confirming the Name' *''"Yes, the name I have always known."'' :: *''"It could never have any other."'' :: *''"And so, it begins."'' :: 'Skipping the Naming of an Amp' *''"As it has always been."'' :: *''"A name whispered by the universe itself."'' :: *''"As a note of music, carried from a distant room."'' :: Idle/General *''"Actor zwong sahd''' point half hesh''' travelling on foot. Impending mishap and fall at complex node. Half-sahd point sahd-sahd. Observe and report consquences to multiple actors at site. Via Quill noni-rahn secondary sahd. Via Quill vatta-kun-ta tertiary hesh."'' :: *''"Mercury, Pantheon. Actor zwong half-point hesh zwong impending intersection with actor half-seer point sahd. Outcome unclear. Quill Oben Nua Primary, observe and relay."'' :: *''"Venus, Tessera. Actor see seer point now will combine with complex node zwong point sool. Notify Quill. Vierda soon tertiary zwong via Quill montan secondary, via Quill Onkko Primary. Risk of uncontrolled consequence propagation. Observe and contain."'' :: Browsing Wares *''"We are prepared to provide."'' :: *''"These will assist."'' :: *''"Allow us to improve your efficiency."'' :: Purchasing an Item *''"A wise choice."'' :: *''"That will prove beneficial, for you, and for us."'' :: *''"Well chosen."'' :: Leaving the Shop *''"Was it ever thus?"'' :: *''"In time."'' :: 'After Purchasing an Item' *''"So it is."'' :: *''"It is done."'' :: When asked about Saya *''"Saya... If he- if Onkko- if I could have shown her how catalogues of possible futures fanned out from the moment I could choose, could have chosen, to stay, none of them end, ended, well. None, save one: this one. The one where I left. (sigh) This future ends so well for her, for Konzu, for Cetus. As eviscerating a choice as it was, it was the only one I could live with. Some day, I swear, this is- but- this was... this will be borne out. Speak of this no more. To be crushed by the singular excruciates. (sigh) What's done is done. Enough."'' :: During a Teralyst Battle When a Teralyst Spawns *''"And now, a massive Sentient energy spike in your area. I advise you to be careful."'' :: Discovering an Eidolon Lure *''"Those devices draw energy from Vomvalysts. Make use of them."'' :: Disabling a Lure *''"Next, you attempt to take control of it."'' :: Attacking a Teralyst Normally *''"Your weapons have no effect on its shields. Try something else."'' :: Once a single destroyed Synovia has a charged Lure attached *''"That device is insufficient. You are directed to secure and employ additional Eidolon lures."'' :: Once all destroyed Synovias have a charged Lure attached *''"Sentient energy contained. You are closing on victory. Act now!"'' :: When Dawn Approaches *''"Sunrise nears. Sentient retreats. Strike now, for in moments, the future decides itself!"'' :: Destroying a Synovia without a charged Lure *''"The Teralyst retreats, but remains close by, wary of you."'' :: After destroying all Synovias *''"Smaller Sentients rush to the Eidolon's aid, healing it. Stop them!"'' :: Destroying a Synovia *''"Energy spike! I advise falling back."'' :: Glass Shard Messages *''"In the dying days of the Orokin, with forums and promenades still blood-wet from Tenno betrayal, a colossal Sentient descended upon ancient Er, falling from distant stars to deliver upon Orokin a terrible and final ruin. Tower upon Tower fell to its weapons, but one withstood. The Tower of the Unum. The Tenno scattered, but one remained. Gara. She and the Unum - inseparable. The Unum: lodestone of our people, and subject of a hundred stories herself. The Sentient was a deformed creature, twisted and massive, sent from some dark fold of distant space, a warped thing wounded by daylight. By night it was a terror, felling Tower after Tower. Citadel after Citadel. By day it hid, blinded and pained. It was during the day that Gara roamed, yearning to strike it from Creation while it cowered, weakened and blind, to safeguard her beloved Unum. But never could Gara find it."'' :: *''"By night the Sentient was abroad, its titanic mass casting a terrible shadow across the land, the mass of it railing against the walls of the Tower, yet kept at bay by the exertion of the Unum's colossal will and the sacrifice of her faithful. But such exertions could not be maintained forever. Gara yearned to strike out, to lash and tear at the monstrosity that threatened her love, but the Unum forbade it. At night the Sentient was at the height of its power, and Gara's light would make her the most tempting of targets to a creature of such profound darkness. Gara's death would be certain. No. A different strategy was required."'' :: *''"The Sentient prowled and pressed and failed, never risking too much - for the Sentient could not reproduce. What it lost it lost forever. It had killed many cities before, felled many Towers, but this little one prevailed. Why, it pondered in many voices, was that? The Unum knew she could not defend forever, nor could her faithful throw their bodies against the Sentient in perpetuity. So she gave her followers some of her blood - her refined Temple kuva - and they in turn gave it to the animals of the land, and the animals became and extension of her and she became an extension of them. And the animals roamed, and searched. And they found where the Sentient chose to hide itself."'' :: *''"The Sentient sensed this subterfuge, and capturing one of the Unum's animals opened it up for examination. And what little of the Unum was present there... lit the Sentient's mind like the dark star from which it had fallen. The Sentient, you see, could not procreate. But in the Temple kuva it tasted healing. Completeness. A future. It devoured each and every last Unum-animal, but it was not enough. The Sentient turned its hundreds of eyes toward the Tower with new understanding: it would not destroy the Tower. It would become the Tower. It would kill the Unum, take her place and, one with that healing palace, give birth to a race of itself. Gara and Unum knew where the Sentient was. The Sentient knew the tower was the future of its race. The Sentient threw itself at the tower, no longer cautious, taking great losses and knowing the prize was worthy of it. Should it succeed all losses would be replaced a thousand-fold. This is when, across the Plains, the great pylons ignited for the first time. Sheets of energy sprung up between them, powered by the will of the Unum at their epicenter, trapping the monstrosity within. Loyal Gara, unwilling to heed inaction any longer, broke from the side of the Unum and flew out at night, her eyes on the Sentient mind."'' :: *''"The Sentient, torn between its coveted prize and a mortal threat, broke from the Tower and turned back on itself from noble Gara. But Gara's eyes were not for the Sentient - but for the glittering, man-sized device resting just beyond the gates. It had not been there before, but it was there now. It swatted Gara from the sky, drew it to herself, meaning to end her life there and then. The battle was terrible. Gara sustained injuries she would not survive. But! In her final moments brave Gara seized upon the device her beloved Unum had crafted, seized it to her breast, and allowed the Sentient to draw her in one final time. Toward its core. Toward the seat of its intelligence. From within the Sentient unfurled myriad feelers, probles, tendrils - viciously-toothed and made for killing. They swept towards Gara, violently, and the Glass Warrior made no defense. Her defense was her final attack. The device detonated, and the Unum cried out as night lit as day. The battle - the terror - was ended. The Tower walls shook. The Sentient's body shuddered, wracked by a cacophonous energy. Forests fell as piece after piece, giant body after giant body crashed to the Plains and marshes and flatlands. Animals fled in spreading waves from pounding sky-high walls of dust, angered and whipped to fury by the death of a god. The last of Gara's energy arced from body-to-body, machine-to-machine, piece-to-piece, a horizon-wide applause of light beautiful and terrible. And then... silence. All was still. The Unum's adherents wandered throughout the haze, calling for one another, lost in a miasma. Husbands seizing onto wives, children onto parents. It was over. Gara was never seen again. The Sentients, then, became as they are now: senseless, wandering, yearning for a unity they sense more than they remember. And the Unum? The Unum survived, alone, for centuries. Until today. When you stand here, reading this. This is Onkko, Cetus Archivist, with my translation of the Gara legend."'' :: Thousand-Year Fish Messages *''"In the age after the fall of the Orokin the grand clade-families of the Ostrons were cast wide across the solar system, roaming and homeless in their great floating markets."'' :: *''"In this time, two young people were in love. The woman, Er Phryah, and the man, Mer-Sah. Er Phryah was from the yingbindunyai clade (meaning 'great bond'): a very old and wealthy compact of bonded families."'' :: *''"Mer-Sah, however had no clade; his family having been shattered by the Grineer many years before. He was cetus, meaning 'landless, cladeless, a body turned to dust turned to motes on a careless wind.' Er-Phryah belonged to families within families. Mer-Sah was alone."'' :: *''"But, to Er-Phyrah, Mer-Sah was a poet who had eyes to see the beauty of things and ears to her the softly whispered language of the universe. 'I know a place,' he said. 'Where I may be homeless no more. I have heard a voice, and it leads me there. Come with me.'"'' :: *''"But Er-Phryah's father was a man made foolish by his wealth, and vociferously disapproved of their love. Mer-Sah was cast adrift from the floating market that was home to his one true love."'' :: *''"Er-Phryah and Mer-Sah ran away together, as lovers do, and were never heard from again. Rent by grief, her family thought her dead. Her father passed away, clutching her cameo, at peace thinking he would see her soon in some moonlit afterlife."'' :: *''"Decades later, ships entering ancient Er's orbit were hailed from the planet's poisoned surface by an old woman's voice, gentle and knowing. Traders would call for her, greet her, offer the latest news on their families and lives - but never did they learn anything of this woman, save that she had a husband and they were, somehow, happy living on the toxic skin of that hostile world. The old woman would always - always - ask those travelers of news of the yingbindunyai clade."'' :: *''"Yingbindunyai junkers came searching for a sign of their missing daughter. The frail voice of their long-lost child reached out to them, and there was much joy. You will find us, her message said, by the light of our love."'' :: *''"Er-Phryah bade them make their home around a magnificent Orokin ruin, promising them that it would be a source of their prosperity for generations to come. The yingbindunyai arrived in their vast floating market. There, by a ragged coastline, winked a point of light. Follow the brightness of the love between Mer-Sah and I, said the message, and be safe from all harm."'' :: *''"The wrathful Grineer took umbrage at this and sought to block their passage but, upon approaching that ancient Orokin tower, found their transmissions silenced, their engines turned cold, and their weapons reduced to lumps of dead iron."'' :: *''"She was a being of the day, her husband a spirit of the night. Er-Phryah was a woman of the land. Mer-Sah a man of the sea. Mer-Sah understood the crushing weight of time in which Er existed. In return Er gifted pieces of its ancient self to Mer-Sah; old things shaped to near shapelessness by a thousand years beneath the waves. Mer-Sah was a man dedicated to finding the sacred in the forgotten, the neglected. And took wisdom from them."'' :: *''"After many decades Mer-Sah had a small collection of such gifts - such that they could be held in two cupped hands - but in them he understood the lifespan of a world. And so he had struck an accord with the creatures of the sea."'' :: *''"For her part, in her times alone, Er-Phryah came to know the birds and animals of the plains and likewise struck an accord with them. Even the tortured Eidolons, creatures of this world and the next, left them in peace and made the lands around the Tower safe for the Ostrons."'' :: *''"At the center of this place was the Tower. And within the Tower was the Unum: the voice, the force, that had called Mer-Sah and Er-Phryah there so many years ago for this exact purpose. But the Unum is a being for another time, and another story."'' :: *''"The Ostrons named their village Karifamil - "the family and prosperity". Er-Phyrah was overjoyed to see her clade again.. but Mer-Sah would not enter Karifamil, for he had no family save Er-Phryah. Er-Phryah was drawn to her clade and Mer-Sah felt no resentment. She would one day return to them. Mer-Sah had known it would be so."'' :: *''"Mer-Sah took the things the sea ha gifted over his long life, and took to his boat, and sailed out across his midnight ocean. He returned those gifts to the deep... and himself to them too. But this was no death into which Mer-Sah stepped, for a world is made of cycles upon cycles. Mer-Sah stepped into his midnight ocean, falling down into it. The deeper he sank, the larger he became. This is how the oceans of Er came to be the home of the thousand-year fish: legendary, vast, reclusive, the rare sight of which changes men. One of the great ancient spirits of Er."'' :: *''"The spirits of the land felt Er-Phryah's sadness, mad with grief for the loss of their friend to the spirits of the sea. The accord broke down, the animals and Eidolons returning once more to wildness. And so the people of the clade yingbundunyai rebuilt the great Orokin wall that had, in centuries gone by, ringed their gleaming Tower... and never again ventured out at night."'' :: *''"The villagers decided as one that their home would no longer be known as Karifamil, 'family and prosperity'. From that day forward it would be know as Cetus: landless, of no one clade, home to any who are blown as dust on the wind. Er-Phryah lived there the rest of her days, and for the remainder of her nights she held vigil atop the walls of Cetus, looking to the sea and, some say, occasionally catching sight of a great fish, like an island in the midnight ocean, looking back at her. With love."'' :: *''"It is said that Mer-Sah continued to watch over the deep, as he had always done, and Er-Phryah the land. Often she would stand by her husband-sea, speaking in a language only those bound at the soul can know."'' :: *''"When the day came and Er-Phryah passed from the world, her family buried her on the land. A great fish watched from the sea, and kept vigil over her, for ten days and nights. When it sank beneath the waves, it was never seen again. Some say Mer-Sah, the thousand-year fish, waits to this day for their story to be retold - relived - that he and Er-Phryah, his great love, may one day be reunited again. This is Onkko, Cetus archivist, with my translation of the Tale of the Woman of the Earth and the husband of the Sea."'' :: Category:Quotes